Ima Ai wo Katarou
by Fujima Priss
Summary: Fuji Syusuke has been heartbroken once but now his life is getting back to being normal again. After a couple of years, his ex-lover comes back and tries to win his heart. Slowly, the tensai realizes that the feeling for his ex-lover is coming back, but what can he do when he is now married?
1. Acedia

**Ima Ai Wo Katarou (Let's Talk About Love Now)**

A Fanfic about The Prince of Tennis

By: Fujima Priss

'Claim' All characters are not mine. They are from Prince of Tennis

Tez x Fuji

* * *

**Sin 1: **

**Acedia**

_His breath was almost out as he raced down the familiar street he once lived in. His once messy brown locks were running down with sweat as he breathes faster, clouding up the vision of his small old-fashioned spectacles. The town he grew up with didn't change that much eversince the day he took off and luckily, he still memorized all the shortcuts towards his destination. These same shortcuts that he was now using as a last resort, was also the same shortcuts that reminded him of all the lovemaking and all those sweet moments he shared with the only person he ever loved. He was never a fan of God or destiny but rather of hardwork, but as he dragged his body all across Tokyo, for the first time in his life he prayed._

_If only these shortcuts would lead him back to that person he loved more than his own life._

_From across the block, he could hear the distant echoes of the church bells. Yes, he was near, and he hoped that it wasn't too late. Just a couple of steps away, and he could be happy again. THEY, would be happy._

_He raced towards the towering church. He stood at the big wooden door and looked around for familiar faces. He could see them behind his moist spectacles, his past teammates looking at the altar with hope in their eyes. He knew what they were looking at. He knew that effeminate figure infront of him. He didn't even take a moment to catch his breath, but walked towards the aisle._

_"I do."_

_He stopped._

_"I now pronounce you man and wife—"_

_He didn't hear the other words after that. He took a step backwards as both people infront of the altar turned to face him—SMILING. Both of them were crowded by all of the people in a matter of seconds. Everyone was happy._

_Though for him, he felt the world crushing down._

_He was late, a second late. Now he knew why he didn't believe in God or destiny, because prayers and hope won't get you nowhere. If he just ran a little faster, this scene would have ended a little different. But now there is nothing left he can do._

* * *

_"I'm sorry Syusuke…" The tensai kept looking at the broad back infront of him as the other's whispers slowly crept in his ears. He felt tears welling up behind his orbs but pushed it back. He knew this wasn't the time to let those tears flow._

_He pasted his famous smile upon his face. "I understand, I won't…" He could suppress the tears anymore. He looked down on his own two feet and continued. "I won't be a hindrance to your dream. Go. I know you wanted it your whole—"_

_The effeminate brunette felt two strong arms envelop his own body. "I'll be back. I promise." Fuji couldn't suppress it any further. He felt rivers of water fall out of his own ocean-colored orbs as he pulled the shirt that was covering his eyes. He was crying. He didn't want him to leave, but he also wanted him to pursue his dream. THEIR DREAM. "I'll be a famous tennis player and after 2 years, I'll be back for you."_

_Fuji felt his face being lifted up, and within seconds, he was trapped inside two brown orbs behind old-fashioned spectacles. "Will you wait for me?" the deep voice he always admired asked._

_The tensai smiled then nodded. "Of course." Those once lonely tears were driven away by a warm hand. "If you're not back by then, I'll come after you."_

_He then saw the smile that he knew was only meant for him. "I know you would."_

_Fuji felt those warm hands cupped his face and automatically he lifted himself to his tiptoes. The kiss was sweet and long. They didn't care that people across the airport were looking at them nor the fact that they were both guys. This was the last kiss they will share for two long years._

_"I love you Syusuke."_

_"I love you too, Mitsu…"_

* * *

_"Syusuke!" he heard his sister shout from the bottom of the stairs._

_"Nani?"_

_"Tezuka-san is on!" Within seconds, banging sounds of footsteps were heard in the threshold and the almost similar younger brother sat in between his older sister and his irritated little brother._

_"Aniki!" his younger brother called. "Move will you. There's a lot more space near neesan's side"_

_"But I want to be near you Yuuta-kun!" Fuji teased as he moved closer to his younger brother._

_"IT'S TOO DAMN HOT!" The younger shouted as Fuji moved a lot closer to him._

_They both stopped as they heard their sister giggling. "I never saw you this excited Syusuke." Her sister commented._

_"Mitsu won Wimbledon and it's almost been two years since he went back to Germany." Fuji smiled. _

_"He'll be coming back soon." He heard the youngest Fuji grunt, after all their rooms were near each other, he would be surprised to know that his brother hears everything Fuji has been doing in his room._

_"So Tezuka-san, how does it feel to be the youngest person to ever win Wimbledon?" One of the press shouted at the tall, spectacled man in the middle of the court._

_"It's amazing. I never thought I could win against a strong competitor." The player said in his monotonous tone. "I owe it all to my inspiration."_

_The court became busy with babbling reporters but there was one question that reigned upon others. "So could we take that statement as a declaration that Mr. Kunimitsu Tezuka is not single anymore?"_

_"Yes." A one-word answer, typical Tezuka._

_"Can we know who was the lucky girl?" A lot of reports were calling out with the same question._

_"Actually—" Tezuka started but was interrupted by a high-pitched voice._

_"Kunimitsu!" A long haired tall raven-haired woman came rushing into the courts and hugged Tezuka. "You won!" She cheered before grabbing Tezuka and kissing him._

_A loud shout was heard both from the audience and the reporters. The camera focused on the newly recognized couple until the girl broke the kiss. "Katherine-san…I—"_

_"Yes we're engaged. I'm Kunimitsu's girlfriend—" before anything happened, the TV was shut. Yumiko looked at his youngest brother. Yuuta was holding the remote with shaking hands. He was mad as he shut the television off. "What was that!?" Didn't you always talk to Tezuka? I thought you guys were still together! Who the hell was that girl?" Yuuta shouted as he looked over to his brother. Fuji was still sitting beside him with his eyes wide open._

_"Syusuke…"The tensai felt his sister's hand holding his. Tears were flowing down his eyes and he wasn't aware of it. He pasted a smile on his face. "I'm sure it was nothing. Mitsu still loves me. He's—" It was a matter of time before he broke down and cried his heart out._

Fuji's body abruptly stood in a sitting position. He clenched his blanket tight and caught his breath. _Another nightmare. _He said as he brushed his previously clenched fist against his hair. He can feel every inch of his body covered in cold sweat. It was the same nightmare all over again. That scene has been appearing in his dreams everyday for the past year.

And the worst part is that, IT ACTUALLY DID HAPPEN.

Fuji pulled the blanket out of his body, stood up and went into the dining room for breakfast. They said that dreams were an extension of your inner thoughts and the tensai knew that this was true. Deep down inside, he would never forget that day. The day when his—

"Good morning darling!" A high pitched voice greeted him, waking him up from his day dreaming state. The brunette looked up and saw a woman sitting in the dining table and drinking tea. He slowly walked towards the woman and kissed her cheek. "Good morning, Sakura." Fuji greeted back.

"Is something wrong? You really look awful in the morning?" Sakura asked as he cupped Fuji's face. "I'm fine." He answered as he grabbed a chair and sat down. The woman placed a hot cup infront of him and sat on her chair. "I don't know why you don't like tea in the morning it's refreshing!"

"I just don't like tea. It kinda reminds me of something awful." Fuji said with a smile while looking at his cup of coffee. He felt two arms encircle his shoulders. "Can we not talk about awful stuff when I'm about to leave?"

"You'll miss me?" The tensai asked as he looked up into his wife's face.

"Of course." Sakura answered as she kissed her husband. "It's quite unfortunate that I'll be going to Paris right in the middle of your important photoshoot."

Fuji smiled. "It's not really that important, Atobe just asked me to shoot some old friends."

Sakura pecked her husband's nose and let go. "Well, those old friends were the ones I wanna know about. You're a very secretive guy Syusuke, I don't know that much about your past, eventhough we're married."

"Hmmm…." Fuji sipped his coffee. "There's not much to talk about in my past. The present's much more important."

Sakura smiled as she picked her things up. "Well, as long as were happy now. Are you sure you'll be fine? I'll be gone for a week."

"No big deal." Fuji said as he helped his wife grab her things and place it at the back of the car. "I'll be busy with the shoots anyway." He opened the car door as Sakura slipped inside. "Take care and have fun!" He called out before closing the door.

He heard the window slide down, "I love you Syusuke."

"Yeah..."

With that his wife drove off and he went back into the bathroom to go to work as well.

* * *

A/N Acedia: state of listlessness of not caring or not being concerned with one's position/ negligence. -Thanks wikipedia.

Hi Guys I'm back with a new story about our favorite perfect pair. I just can't stop it from flooding my mind and my work. I hope you like it. Please read and review and tell me if I should continue this. :)

Anyway, for those people who are reading Can't Help Falling...Don't worry guys I'm in the middle of updating it. I just Hope that I could finish a chapter for that and a chapter for this for February 14. :)

As usual, anything is highly appreciated. Any bad comments or any good ones that would help my mind and push me into writing! :)


	2. Pride

**Ima Ai Wo Katarou (Let's Talk About Love Now)**

A Fanfic about The Prince of Tennis

By: Fujima Priss

'Claim' All characters are not mine. They are from Prince of Tennis

Perfect Pair / Royal Pair / Alpha Pair

A/N: Well thank for all those reviews. Wish I could get more! Haha. So sorry for the Sakura part in the first chapter, but now that she's gone (whooohooo) it's gonna perfect pair moments from now on! Advance happy valentine's day everyone I hope you like it!

* * *

**Sin 2**

**Pride**

"Isn't newly weds supposed to be lovey-dovey and pukingly sweet?" The blue-haired bishounen asked as he sat down above Fuji's table.

"Pukingly? Is that even a word?" Fuji asked in annoyance.

"Pukingly, meaning they make you vomit!" Yukimura retorted back.

Fuji folded his arms above his keyboard and gently rested his head above them. "May I remind you of a certain ex-captain that made-out with a certain ex-vice captain inside the dressing room and let a certain tensai wait for an hour for the certain ex-vice-captain to start his photoshoot."

"Mostly the first couple of years were the best ones since you're just getting to know each other." The effeminate ex-captain looked at the bored tensai, ignoring his threatening eyes "Isn't that right?"

The brunette pulled his arm in mid air and shrugged his shoulders "Maybe…"

"You don't have to be so discreet, I remember the day Gen moved in with me." Yukimura said while crossing his legs, still above Fuji's table. "We explored every corner of the house!" Fuji looked at the effeminate captain. Did he just see Yukimura's eyes glitter?

"I wouldn't be so harsh with a girl you know."

The bluenette ignored him once again, jumped down the table and shoved a paper on his face. "You might want to look at the schedule today, Atobe made some adjustments."

The tensai stood up his chair and walked towards the door. "It's another tennis player I bet. After all, Sanada and Echizen will be the models. There's no harm in adding another bratty player."

"Gen's not bratty!" Yukimura retorted back.

The brunette laughed. "I didn't know what you would love in somebody as stoic as him." He said while reaching for the door handle.

"He's not the only stoic person in the professional tennis world."

Fuji paused. He could feel the coldness of the handle slowly flow into his veins. "As long as they don't interrupt my work, everything's fine." He whispered before leaving the room.

Yukimura looked at the pile of papers once again. "This is gonna be one hell of a day." He sighed while staring at the newly written name on the paper. "I'm sorry Fuji, we all want what's best for you."

* * *

Fuji walked into the studio and saw the crew fixing the set infront of him. He took a sip of his newly bought coffee and placed his camera bag above his chair. Just as he was finished a voice came from behind.

"Fuji!" The tensai looked around and saw his boss, Atobe, coming towards him.

"Atobe!" he greeted back with a smile. "Where are my models?" he placed both his hands on his waist.

Atobe walked towards the tensai and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Relax…" he said with a smile, "We would be shooting for five magazines, two posters and one commercial, we have a lot of time." He gave one of his shining smiles.

"A week won't be enough!" Fuji sighed. "By the way I thought Echizen and Sanada's flight came yesterday? It's past the call time already!"

"Well, Echizen won't be coming in the morning…He must be tired from the flight so Ore-sama gave him a day off—"

"What day off?!" The little prodigy shouted as he stood at the entrance of the studio. "I told you Monkey King that I would be working today, BUT YOU DIDN'T LISTEN! You kept me up all night!" Ryoma said as he walked towards the surprised tensai and the smiling king.

He silently glared at Atobe, who felt amused with the hatred the little one was showing. "Even if you complain, I know you had fun last night."

The little boy brought down his cap, but failed to cover his red ears from the tensai's sight. "Maa, Echizen-kun these past few years have taught you how to express your feelings more."

Fuji bended down and lifted the cap from his kohai's face. "Don't be late tomorrow or I'll have you strip naked infront of my camera." He said with his smile. The little prodigy felt a big lump in his throat. Even after so many years, Fuji's smile still scares the hell out of him.

The tensai let go of his kohai and spotted his assistant bringing his tripod over. "Jun-kun, have you seen Yukimura?" he asked.

"Ummm, I think I saw Yukimura-san pass by the dressing rooms a while ago." The young man said as he placed the tripod near Fuji's things. "He's probably not done with the make-ups." He added.

"Thanks, I'll go see the their progress for a while." Fuji said as he ignored the royal pair bickering behind him and walked towards the dressing room. He knocked as he arrived infront of the dressing room.

"Yukimura?" he shouted but was greeted by silence. He decided to open the door to check but the room was deserted. He slowly walked inside and saw Yukimura's make-up palette infront of the mirror.

The tensai heard a thump near the bathroom door. He slowly walked towards the door and opened as both Rikkaidai players fell down his feet, the ex-captain on top of the stoic man.

"Yukimura! You're supposed to be out ages ago!" Fuji shouted as he watched both man fix their clothes. Yukimura gave him a smile as Sanada slowly pulled him up his feet.

"Sorry…it has been a while since we saw each other!" the bluenette said giving Fuji a puppy eye look.

Fuji sighed. He knew before hand that accepting this project would give him headaches. "Geez, you two. I don't want to sound like an old man…"

"Which you are at this moment…" Yukimura whispered enough to reach Fuji's ear. Sanada pressed his hand hard, signaling him to stop.

"Anyway," the tensai cleared his throat. "We are about to start, so I would want you to come out or I'm shooting Echizen without you."

Yukimura pouted. "Gen's done." He said, "We'll go out once I finish packing my stuff." He said while walking to the table.

"Good." Fuji said. He opened the door when finally, the stoic man began to speak.

"Seiichi, is he here?"

"Only you and Echizen arrived. Haven't seen anybody besides you two yet…" Fuji answered for Yukimura. "I would expect him to come and be in full make-up in 5 mins or he'll be out."

"He's one of the top players in the tennis world. The client wouldn't be happy if he's out." Yukimura retorted.

"Top player or not, being late isn't an excuse."

"He's never been late before." Sanada said in a monotonous tone.

Fuji found himself sighing again. "Fine…just come out and get ready." The tensai slowly walked out of the room. Sanada slowly turned to look at Yukimura. "Are you sure about this? Do you and Atobe think this will work out for them?" He said.

The bluenette stopped packing. "I don't know what will happen this week, but if we don't do anything, who will? Fuji's been my friend since college and I want him to be truly happy."

Sanada grabbed his lover's hand and held it in between his. "He's lucky to have you and Atobe on his side. I just hope this will turn out as we wanted."

"It will." Yukimura smiled as he pulled his lover out of the room.

* * *

"Everyone's here?" Fuji shouted as he set the settings of his camera.

"He'll be here soon" Atobe said as he stood next to Fuji and looked at the set infront of them as Yukimura fixed both Sanada's and Ryoma's clothes for the final touches. Both tennis players were wearing suits.

Fuji held his camera with one hand and looked at Atobe. "I don't know who this other man is but everyone's ready. He's acting like a complete ass."

"I heard he's having a hard time going here while avoiding being recognized." Atobe told the tensai. "Besides, I sent him the suit. He'll be ready when he comes here." He added.

Just as Atobe stopped speaking, the door opened. The smell of stargazers, Fuji's favorite flower, filled the air. The tensai didn't look up. It was probably the last model, he figured until—

"Syusuke…"

The voice sent shivers to Fuji's body. He hasn't heard that voice for such a long time. He tried his best not to look back and ignored the voice.

"Tezuka…you're finally here." Atobe greeted the newcomer as he walked towards his ex-rival. "I'm glad you are dressed. Fuji's been a little tired of waiting." He escorted the megane towards Fuji's spot.

"Gomen…" Fuji could feel his presence coming nearer until his voice was just behind him. "It's been a while Syusuke…" He said. The tensai just nodded and walked away towards the set.

"Yukimura." The tensai's voice echoed throughout the room. "Fix Tezuka-kun's make-up and attire then let him have the position on Echizen's left side."

"_Tezuka-kun_?" Everyone thought it was weird coming from the tensai, who haven't spared a look at the newcomer. Yukimura stepped out of the set as one of the crew members brought Tezuka into Echizen's side, the bouquet of stargazer still in his hands.

The bluenette then fixed Tezuka's make-up. "I won't fix your hair. I think that natural look makes you more popular." Yukimura smiled at the megane. "It's been a while Tezuka."

"Aa." Tezuka replied his eyes fixed on the tensai who was engrossed in fixing his camera.

"That's a nice bouquet, I bet Atobe asked you to buy those since only two bouquets are available here." Yukimura asked as he fixed Tezuka's collar.

"They're Syusuke's favorite." Tezuka said as he looked from Fuji to the flowers in his hand.

"I know…" Yukimura said with a smile, as he looked at how Tezuka stared at his friend. "Please do your best, impress the client and the photographer."

"Aa."

Yukimura stepped down the set and walked towards Fuji. "Everything's done. It's your turn to do the job."

"Sure…" Fuji answered as he moved forward, camera in hand. He looked up and saw Echizen sitted in between two grown stoic man. Echizen is in a light blue suit sitting crossed legged in the middle carrying red roses. The two man behind him, Sanada, carrying yellow daisies and dressed in a black suit on his right and Tezuka standing elegantly in a white suit with his favorite stargazers on the other side.

Fuji has been putting up with this whole act and was impressed at how he handled everything. His voice was normal. Though everything's fine, he can't help but notice that his hand, which was holding his camera, is shaking.

"The concept of this shot is…" He told them while trying his best to not stare at Tezuka and focused his eyes on Echizen. "How you would court your girlfriend." He almost choked at the last word.

Yukimura then butted in, "We'll give you 50 frames for the group shot and 40 frames each for the individual shot."

With that the pictorial began, Fuji moving around the set giving the models instructions and poses. Every now and then, he would go to Yukimura and Atobe sitting near the computer to examine the frames, until they got a good shot.

Tezuka was the last one up for the individual shoots. As the megane went to sit down the set, Fuji moved forward. "So…" Fuji started. "You have 40 frames. Just pose whatever you are comfortable with and leave the shots to me alright."

"Syusuke…I like to…"

"Tezuka, we're in the middle of work." The tensai said as he turned his back on him. "Ready Yukimura?"

Fuji placed the camera infront of his eyes, as he begun shooting Tezuka. The captain looked stiff in his pictures. Almost half of the frames had been used when Fuji stopped. "Ne, Tezuka." He said as he went an arm away from the megane for the first time. "The shots aren't that good." He said as he picked his camera up and showed Tezuka the shots. "We need you to convey your feelings to your…" Fuji looked up and saw Tezuka looking deep into his eyes. "girlfriend…" he whispered almost inaudibly.

"I don't have a girlfriend…" Tezuka answered.

Fuji felt himself being lost in those deep hazel eyes. He bit his lip to come back to reality. "Then lover maybe…or" he bit his lip more, up until today, he was having a hard time saying the word. "fiancée…"

"I—"

"That should do it right." He gave Tezuka one of his famous smiles. "You only have 20 frames left. Show me that emotion." He turned his back on his former captain and went back to his position. Slowly he brought his camera up his face and looked into the viewfinder. His camera was still shaking in his hand as he felt Tezuka's stare piercing through his lenses.

This was the Tezuka he once knew. The look that was once only his. He took several clicks before putting his camera down. "We got it!" He shouted as he returned to his bag and packed his things.

"Wait, Fuji…there's still almost 12 frames left…we should at least…"

Fuji looked up and smiled at Yukimura. "We got the picture isn't that enough?" he said as he placed his bag on his shoulder. "Otsukare-sama" He bowed his head slightly infront of Yukimura, Sanada and Echizen and slowly walked out the location.

"Wait…Syusuke…"

Fuji stopped for a while not looking back. "Oysukare-sama, Tezuka-san." With that, he exited the room.

"Must be hard for you Tezuka. He's really stubborn." Atobe said loudly. "From kun, you've been reduced to san."

"I'm not giving up." The megane announced as he followed Fuji's tracks.

"His office is on the 3rd floor at the left corner." Yukimura said with a smile. "He's a sissy for stargazers."

Tezuka nodded as thanks and hurriedly walked towards Fuji's office.

* * *

"Damn it!" Fuji cursed himself as he threw his camera bag into the sofa near his desk. He sat down in his office chair and buried his face in his hands. He didn't understand. He was supposed to forget everything but watching Tezuka looking at him with those same eyes across the lenses of his camera just made him remember everything.

A cold shiver ran down his forehead. He slowly pulled his head up and looked into his hand. A shiny gold ring burned his fingers with coldness. He was married. Sakura placed her trust on him while she was gone. He must resist his feelings. Tezuka was supposed to be engaged or he might be married, who knows. This feeling has no place in the world now.

As he looked into his hand, a soft knock came into his door. "Syusuke?"

Fuji's heart jumped up a bit. "Who is it?" he asked knowing fully well whose voice that is.

"It's Tezuka…" Chills came down his spine. "I need to talk to you…"

"I'm busy…" The tensai shouted.

There was a click in the door, as soon as Fuji pulled his eyes up, he saw Tezuka, in his elegant white suit still holding the bouquet of stargazers in his hands. "This is for you." The stoic man said as he placed the bouquet infront of Fuji's face.

The tensai could smell the fragrance of the flower filling the room slowly. He turned his back on the man before him and walked into the sofa, getting his bag. "I actually have an appointment in an hour. What do you want to talk about?"

"Us."

"There is no us, Tezuka." He could hear the trembling in his own voice. "I better leave…I'm sorry." He held the door open as he moved out of his office, leaving the captain alone in the room. He hurriedly ran into the waiting elevator while placing his hands on his chest. He sat at the corner and bit his lip. Luckily nobody else was there to see him breakdown.

* * *

Fuji sat down the sofa in his living room after taking a bath with a hot chocolate drink in his hand. He opened the TV and stared at the news. Luckily it was his day off today. He needed time to keep his body calm. He didn't want to deal with things like he did yesterday.

He heard his phone ring and answered it. "Good morning Syusuke-san" A high piched voice greeted him. "How was your shoot with your friends?"

"It went well…How was your day yesterday?" he asked not wanting to remember anything of his day.

"I've finished fitting the dresses for my shoot. I wish you were here…"

"I wish I was there too." Fuji answered _"Away from Tezuka…"_ he added in his mind.

"Oh…I have to go. I have a casting soon. I'll call you later! Bye! I love you."

"Hnn…" Fuji said as he heard a click. He held his phone while he pushed his body to lie down the sofa. They've been married for half a year but he is still having a hard time saying _I love you_ to Sakura. Yesterday's event just made it worse.

"I'm such a bad person…" he told himself.

"**International tennis player, who had almost won all the grand slam championships at an early age has been spotted after a year and a half of absence." **He heard the newscaster report. Fuji hurriedly stood up and checked the remote. He pulled the volume up. **"The paparazzi had spotted Tezuka-san going inside a hotel in Tokyo. International media had wanted to get his statement on his disappearance right after winning Wimbledon. The press is now gathered infront of his hotel—"**

Fuji almost jumped when his phone started ringing and vibrating in his hand. He hurriedly opened the phone to see Atobe's number flashing in the screen. He hit answer and started shouting at Atobe. "Atobe, what the hell was going on? Why are they saying that Tezuka's disappeared?"

"Syusuke…" A deep voice answered. Fuji froze. He knew this voice.

"Tezuka…" The tensai answered back. "Where are you?"

"Look out your window." He heard him say and abruptly stood up and pulled his curtains away to look down. He saw Tezuka with a hat looking straight at him holding a phone.

"Why don't you come in?" Fuji said. He closed his curtains again and continued "You'll gonna catch a cold…"

Fuji walked into his door and held it open as he gestured Tezuka to come in. "Sit down, I'll pour you some tea."

Tezuka sat down the living room sofa and looked around the house as Fuji went to the kitchen. The megane stopped and stared at the television afterwards and soon Fuji came out of the kitchen bringing a teapot and a glass. He poured some tea into the glass and placed it infront of Tezuka.

"Thank you." The megane said as he sipped some tea. Fuji can see a smile forming in his face as he sips. "You still know how my taste in tea is like."

Fuji felt his cheeks getting hot. "That's the only taste I know how to make. If you don't like it, you don't have to drink it." He said while placing the pot above the tray. Tezuka's hand suddenly held his to stop him. It took the tensai quite some time before he pulled his hand and held it close to himself.

"The tea's perfect…" Tezuka said while taking another sip.

"Why are they saying you disappeared?" Fuji asked changing the topic. "Where are you this past 1 and a half years?"

"Something more important came up." Tezuka said. Fuji noticed that the megane has been looking at the same spot eversince he went out of the kitchen. The tensai followed Tezuka's gaze right into the picture frame near the television of his and Sakura's trips for the past year. The megane then placed his glass down and spoke once more.

"Syusuke, I'm sorry but can I sleep here for a few days? I won't be bothering you I promise. It's just that the press are all over the hotel and they are even looking out for Atobe's, Sanada's and my family's house so I don't have anywhere to go."

Fuji found himself staring at Tezuka's hazel eyes again. He was mad at him for breaking his heart yet he was so lost in his stare. Clearly, he still held a place in his life and this idea might make that place even bigger. "..Sure…" Fuji knew he was crazy for letting this man back in his life. "But I have a no spare room, you'll have to sleep in a futon"

"Thank you Syusuke…" _Thump. _Did his heart skip a beat?

"No Problem." He said as he stood up. "I'll fix the futon so you can rest." He continued as he walked up the stairs.

Tezuka looked back at the picture frames near the television. Seeing the pictures and staying at this house was breaking his heart, yet he knew this was only the way to bring his Syusuke back.

* * *

A/N: Well that's it for now.

Please R and R. And please read my other perfect pair story. I hope you liked it.

Have a great valentine's day. ^^ toodles.


End file.
